0ne times 0ne hundred
by kingdomskeys
Summary: For myxbeautifulxlove's 100 oneshots challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time…_

There was once brown-haired boy and silver-haired boy and red-haired girl with a laugh like the sun, and they were always together, no matter what. Once upon a time before that, there was also a brown-haired girl and a blonde-haired boy and red-haired boy, and they were friends with them, too. _They_ were all supposed to be together forever, too, but then things happened and they stopped hanging out together and two separate trios were formed.

* * *

There was once a storm that hit the islands, one no one seems to remember all too well (_except for them, except for sorikairi_), and everyone was scattered for a very long time. Only strange street lights and black buggy monsters and occasional glimpses of the boy with the brown hair and the boy with the silver hair and the girl with the laugh like the sun, except she _didn't_ laugh, but she won't tell why.

* * *

There was once a time when the brown-haired girl became best friends with the red-haired girl, because the blonde and the redhead were obsessed with Blitzball, and because the red-haired girl didn't have any friends except for these two boys she seems to remember. Although the brown-haired girl thinks she has it all messed up, because, see, because once upon a time, there was the brown-haired girl, the blonde-haired boy, the red-haired boy, and the red-haired girl, although she usually kept to herself.

But no, it's "starts with an 'S'" and "I'll come back to you, I promise", and suddenly the brown-haired girl isn't so sure that the redhead is wrong.

* * *

There was once a time when the brown-haired girl maybe _maybe_ _sort of kinda_ liked the brown-haired boy, because of his eyes like the sea and his unruly spikes and laugh like the sun. But no, for him it was always the redhead (_kairikairikairi_) and for her there was only him, and he was the prince and she was the princess and they were meant to be forever. But there was also the silver-haired boy and the brown-haired girl and they got left behind in the fairytale, because there can only be one happily-ever-after. And she's stuck in the mazes of the illuminated pages, and all she can see is brown and blue and red and gold, gold, _gold_, because this story is the stuff of legend, and no one cares about the secondary characters anyway. And now she's afraid for the story to end, for the red leather-bound cover to swing shut and crush her in the process, because she's not the princess, not safe in the dreambound castles of rose glass, where oblivious trumpets play and serenade the heroine to sleep.

* * *

There was once a brown-haired girl and silver-haired boy with eyes like the sea. And though their stories had started out quite separately, their fates were shared. For you see, dear reader, they were both betrayed by the devious workings of Fate. It was by no fault of their own that they were written out of their own stories, but it was by their own luck that they were able to write their own story. Together.

As it was, the girl with the eyes like palm leaves and the boy with the eyes like the sea did in fact fall in love, as all good protagonists should, and were quite applauded for doing so by a certain redheaded girl who had surreptitiously rooted for them all along.

They were, perhaps, not the most conventional coupling, but they did fit each other surprisingly well (_selphierikuselphierikuselphieriku_), and found their own happy ending.

…_they lived happily ever after._

_The End._

_

* * *

_My first entry for myxbeautifulxlove's challenge. This was for the topic: SelphiexRiku

Oh, and nothing belongs to me


	2. Chapter 2

_Announcements

* * *

_

"Valentine's Day again," Selphie groaned, flipping back some of her dark hair.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you _loved_ this sort of thing," Kairi pointed out.

"I _do_. But not this year."

"Why not?"

Selphie just groaned again and nodded to a desk a few rows down. In it sat a tanned, blonde boy, who was chatting and laughing with a delicate brunette next to him.

Kairi winced. "Tidus and Yuna."

"_Why her?_" Selphie asked, letting her head fall onto the hard wooden desk. "What's so special about Yuna, huh? Sure, she's new, and pretty, and a great singer, and…"

"But she's not really Tidus's type at all," Kairi mused. "She's so shy and quiet; how would they _talk_? They don't even have anything in common."

"But she's _new_, and _pretty_, and has a _lovely voice_, and…"

"Selphie," Kairi said sternly. "Don't do this to yourself. You're pretty, too, and have a lot of great qualities!"

Selphie just wistfully looked over at Tidus again. They'd been best friends forever, but over the past summer, she'd completely fallen for him. It wasn't crazy; he was cute, friendly, open, and sweet. But she knew him even better than that: she knew how he hated writing, but secretly loved reading Emily Dickens; she knew how he couldn't factor or FOIL for the life of him; she knew how he was allergic to soy; she knew he was nice enough to stay up on the phone all night when she was home alone and afraid to go to sleep. She felt scornful. What did Yuna know about him? It wasn't fair that this new girl could just waltz in and interest him by being part Al Bhed and knowing about Blitzball. She couldn't buy him with season tickets! Could she?

"Oh, hey, Selphie," Kairi said suddenly. "Don't you have to do announcements this morning? For Dance Committee?"

She shot out of her chair. "Oh my God! I totally forgot! Thanks Kairi," she added as she ran out of the room. Luckily, homeroom hadn't started yet, so she just made it to the main office in time.

"Sorry, am I late?" she asked as the secretary looked at her disapprovingly.

"Not quite."

"Thanks!" She rushed into the little room where the PA system microphone and announcement sheets were kept. To promote the Valentine's Day Dance they were putting on, the Dance Committee had volunteered to do the morning announcements everyday for two weeks. That way, they could get props from the student council _and _make a reminder announcement to buy tickets for the dance every day. Diabolical, yes, but effective.

Selphie turned on the mic and looked down at the announcements. "Good morning, Falling Waves High!" she called in her most cheerful voice. "And happy Valentine's Day! I hope you all remembered to get a carnation for that special someone! Just a dollar apiece, and _yes_, you can still buy one…"

She went on to make all the rest of the announcements—boring stuff about club announcements, bus changes, the like—before getting to the last one.

"And don't forget, the Valentine's Day Dance is tonight! I hope you'll all be coming. Tickets at the door cost $10, so don't worry if you haven't gotten them yet!" It was time to wrap up, but an idea suddenly blossomed in her head, and she grabbed the mic before she could chicken out. "Don't forget, this was Selphie Tilmitt reading the exciting announcements today! And…I'd also like to know if…if…" She gulped. "You're going with anyone, Tidus, 'cause I'd love to go to the dance with you!"

Selphie rushed out the last part before she could stop herself and shut off the mic. She was glad she was alone in the room, because she knew she looked like a tomato. And not even a pretty one. How could she go to class and face him _now_?

Ten minutes later, she was thrown out by an irate office secretary, who swore to _never_ let Selphie walk through those doors again. Well, there was nothing else for it but to go back to class. Still, she took her time, going as slowly as was humanly possibly. How lucky she was to have Ms. Gainsborough first period, who would _definitely_ understand. Finally, she got to the classroom. She ducked in and fairly ran to her desk in the back of the room. Scornful glances and giggles were tossed her way, but Selphie looked straight ahead at the teacher, oblivious even to Kairi's sympathetic looks. Fiercely scribbling down notes, she ignored even—_especially_—Tidus.

Like all classes tended to do, first period came to an end, and it was impossible to hide from the "Oh, who's so _romantic_ now?"s and "I heard she did that just to get more people to come to the dance!"s. Selphie managed to persevere, but she now realized just how stupid what she did was. What kind of way was that to ask anyone out? Over the _announcements_? Tidus must be having it hard, too, and he didn't even do anything! _And_, if he did have a date—or if he intended to ask Yuna—things would be so weird between them! Gah! Why was she such an _idiot?_

The Valentine's Day carnations were to be passed out at lunchtime. She miserably went over to her customary seat with Kairi, Yuffie, and Olette, ready for all the sympathetic looks, which she felt would be harder to deal with than the jeering. But, to her surprise, there was a pink carnation lying innocently on the table there.

"Hey, Kairi," Selphie hedged. "Did you leave your flower from Sora here? Because I kind of need to sit down."

"Hm? Oh, no, that's for you?"

"_Me?_"

"Yes!" Yuffie exploded suddenly. "And _those two_—" she pointed at Kairi and Olette, "won't let me read the note!"

"It's probably a mistake," Selphie said quickly, but she picked up the flower and read the attached note anyway.

It was from Tidus.

_Hey, Selph…_(here was some writing made unintelligible by cross-outs) _You know, I'll admit, I _was_ thinking about asking Yuna to the dance. As a friend, though. She seems pretty lonely, don't you think? But then I realized that if I asked her, I definitely couldn't ask you, right? But then I figured _(more cross-outs) _that you'd probably say no, so I didn't bother. _

_The announcements were great this morning, don't you think? _

_I'll pick you up at 8._

—_Tidus _

"So what's it say?" Yuffie demanded.

Selphie grinned. "_Well_, I guess Tidus doesn't like Yuna after all…he's picking me up at eight!"

From across the lunchroom, she caught Tidus's eye and pointed to the flower, nodding emphatically.

He just grinned.

* * *

Wow, a sucky ending. I really hope this wasn't -totally- awful!

Nothing belongs to me!


End file.
